The present invention relates to a frigorie or cold accumulator.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a frigorie accumulator comprising:                a housing which defines in its interior a region for holding a frigorie storage substance such as a eutectic solution, and        at least one duct which extends at least partly in a heat-exchange relationship with the region inside the housing and can contain a refrigerant fluid, particularly CO2 or other high-pressure gases, for removing calories from the substance held in said region of the housing until it brings about freezing thereof.        
Frigorie accumulators of this type are used, for example, as refrigeration units in the cells of refrigerated delivery vans which are used for the short-range transport and distribution of products at low temperature such as ice creams, frozen foods and the like, and so-called “fresh” products.
Frigorie accumulators of this type according to the prior art are produced substantially in two main types which are distinguished by the material which is used predominantly for their manufacture.
A first type of accumulator, which is made of plastics material, has a low weight but suffers from problems of reliability. Plastics materials in fact present problems when they are subjected to low operating temperatures, to considerable expansions/contractions, and to vibrations during transportation.
Accumulators of a second type, which are made of stainless steel, have good reliability and optimal behaviour at low temperatures but are quite expensive with regard both to the material used and to the operations that are necessary during manufacture.